Living in Sin
by First-Rate-Amateur
Summary: Mike has survived Freddy's and befriended the animatronics after Foxy took pity on him. Shortly after, the two fell in love and have been together since. However, an argument and new arrivals decide to keep Mike there... for good. Will Foxy tell Mike the truth, or just keep quiet in hopes of Mike staying with him forever? And what about the others?
1. Chapter 1

"C-Can't ye just be happy here? With me?"

That was the question Mike had been trying to answer; the question that made him so afraid he nearly tried to get out of coming back to the pizzeria tonight. The question that made him afraid for whatever future fate had in store. He didn't even have the nerve to look into Foxy's eyes when he finally spoke.

"I don't know, Foxy… I l-love you, but I feel like I have so much left to do as I am now; as a human." The tears were threatening to show on his face, but unbeknownst to him, it was the same with Foxy. The red-head didn't know how to handle this; he never imagined Mike leaving him. What the Hell was a college, anyway?

In his frustration, Foxy ripped Mike's acceptance letter in half, spurring Mike to action. "Foxy!" he snapped. Foxy said nothing and instead stormed out of the room, positively steaming. Mike knew he would be going back to Pirate Cove to sulk, but he would see him soon enough with plea after plea to stay where he was; with him.

The security stood up with tears in his eyes and treaded back to the office. He didn't want to be alone, but he thought it was best that the others didn't see him like this at the risk that they would go blow up at Foxy. And Foxy himself wouldn't be wise to go to; that would only end up in shouting and more crying.

Mike dropped into his office chair and tried to forget what was going on- if even for a minute, but it was too real. Too _haunting_. He took a deep breath, only to nearly choke on the stench of piss and dirty children. Goddamn these lazy janitors.

He closed his eyes and thought back to when he first met Foxy; seeing him peak out of Pirate's Cove at the fucking camera. It was the only time Mike seriously considered the idea of suicide.

Fuck that shit.

Though he tried to be brave, Mike fucked up bad on his fourth night; Foxy actually _got in his office._ Mike remembered screaming as the animatronic-fox-man-whatever got ready to pounce, but then, by the glory of God, he hesitated. Mike remembered seeing his eyes soften, despite the tears blurring his vision. For a minute, he froze… but then he approached the cowering man.

Mike recalled squealing and scrambling back against the wall, wishing he could just disappear into it. This caused Foxy to put his hands up as a sign of defeat. Then he, ever so hesitantly, spoke to him. "I'm not going to hurt ye… m-matey." The "matey" being added as something of an afterthought, perhaps an attempt to be friendly. Mike looked up as him, still in fear for his life, when he heard a familiar siren go off.

It was finally 6 AM.

Foxy slowly moved away from Mike and made his way out the door, aware of Mike's eyes on him the entire time. Mike, however, was still terribly confused. He didn't understand why his life had been spared…

A small noise from outside his office made Mike jump back into present time. Did Foxy come back to talk already? That was quick, even for the greatest pirate in Pirate Cove.

Mike slowly stood and approached the door. "Foxy…" the young man called out softly. He didn't see his lover anywhere in sight. However, while he was looking for him, he didn't noticed and hand covered by a black-and-white sleeve grab his leg until the grip tightened and he was dragged into the shadows.

**Well, the first chapter of my first serious fanfic is completed! :D *throws balloons* As always, feedback is appreciated, constructive criticism is desired, and I hope you all have enjoyed. Let me know if you want to see more!**


	2. Chapter 2

In the men's bathroom of the pizzeria, a particular man stood one of the sinks, splashing water onto his face as habit dictated. However, this was no ordinary man. He had bright purple hair, scarlet colored eyes, and a pair of large cartoonish rabbit ears and tail that matched his hair in color. This man's name was Bonnie. Yes, Bonnie; some jackass somewhere had a sense of humor witty enough to think of giving a male a female name. To this day he even got shit for it. How glorious.

From the nearby dining hall, Bonnie could hear Mike and Foxy speaking. He couldn't make out a word shared among them, but the hushed tones suggested that something was wrong. He sighed; they seemed to be arguing a lot recently. He would offer to help them, but he had no idea how to offer assistance without it seeming really weird, or even knowing what he could do, so he hoped that it would just work itself out.

A pair of dark-colored hands reached around Bonnie and met on his stomach. Bonnie wasn't surprised, he knew who it was- there was only one person it _could_ be: Freddy Fazbear.

The soft lips that kissed their way up Bonnie's neck made the bunny-man shiver; Freddy knew exactly how to get a reaction out of him. "Hey…" he mumbled and turned to face him. Freddy, who had a soft smile on his face, now frowned. "What's wrong?" the singer asked, his round bear-like ears lowering at the sight of Bonnie's poorly-hidden bleak expression.

Freddy's velvet voice could make Bonnie shiver at any time, but for the sake of not being constantly embarrassed in front of others, he learned to hide it. Right now, he was much too preoccupied to even focus on it very much. "I'm worried about Foxy and Mike; they have been fighting a lot the past few days. What the problem is, it has to be really bad." Bonnie explained. Freddy smiled his ever-loving smile, and caressed his darling's cheek. But before the bear-man could say a word, a horrifying scream came from the back office.

The couple looked to each other, both of them with matching expressions of shock and fear, before hurrying out of the bathroom and to the source of the sound: the guard's office.

Meanwhile, Foxy, forever the fastest of them, had beaten them there.

"M-Mike?! _Mike_!" the red-head shrieked. This shriek was once the trademark noise of death for many security guards. Now, however, the horror was on the other foot. Mike was not in his office, and there was a smear of blood on one of the two doorways that went into that room.

This was enough of a reason for Foxy to completely lose his mind. When Freddy and Bonnie got there, he was practically tearing the office to shreds. He just wanted to break something for the most part, but part of his half-crazed mind thought this was a joke and Mike was just somewhere in the office. Freddy restrained him as well as he could, but it took a good slap from Bonnie to get him to really calm down.

"Foxy…_Foxy_! Calm down! Where the Hell is Mike?!" Freddy snapped. Foxy was about to try and kick the bear away and explain that he had no idea and _that was the fucking problem shithead_, but a noise stopped all three of them in their tracks.

The eeriest of laughs echoed through the halls and into the security guard's office. It sounded like a child's laugh, but it was repetitive. Never missing a beat, the laugh was more like a recording.

Bonnie and Freddy, the most level-headed people in the restaurant, looked to each other once again. They had never heard this laugh before in their lives, which led them to one explanation; there was in _intruder_ in the pizzeria. This had _never_ happened before, not in the sixty years the pizzeria had existed, so Bonnie and Freddy had no idea what to do.

More than anything, the two of them were scared.

Foxy, still half-frenzied, didn't make the connection that the foreign laugh meant that someone was in the pizzeria that shouldn't be. Instead, he associated his boyfriend's strange disappearance with it, which led him to the idea that if he found the laugh, he would find his Mikey. So he took advantage of Freddy's loosened grip and sped off.

"_**Wait**_!" Freddy called, but it was much too late; Foxy was gone into the darkness. Freddy had no hope of keeping up with the fox-man; no one was as fast as him, but there was someone who the chance of at least keeping him in sight: Bonnie the Bunny.

As soon as Foxy was out of the room, Bonnie was in hot pursuit. He knew if he kept Foxy in sight, he could catch him whenever he eventually came to a stop, which turned out to be sooner than he thought.

Foxy's stop came at the end of the hallway across from the "Parts and Service" room. Bonnie watched his jaw drop, as well as his ears and tail hang low. The bunny-man raised his eyebrows at him curiously and approached slowly. "Foxy…" he called, as quietly as he could. Once he finally reached the end of the hallway and saw what Foxy saw, his expression matched the red-head's.

Freddy, still the slowest, was the last to arrive. He trusted Bonnie to take care of Foxy, so seeing his lover and friend staring down the hallway and shock was certainly unnerving. He quickly reached their location and looked to where they were looking, only to see the last thing he ever expected.

Glaring down from them at the end of the hall was an _animatronic none of them had seen before._ It appeared to be a human-based, but its torso and limbs were much too pudgy to fool any of them. Freddy scanned it over, from the single balloon it held up, to its pink-and-blue shirt down to its white shoes. It was kind of scary, but scariest of all is that this _thing _seemed to be the source of the laugh that frightened them so.

Behind them, in the 'Parts and Service' room, Mike let out a scream of pain.

**So sorry about how long this took everyone! High school sucks, but it has to remain a priority! I hope the longer chapter is enough to make up for it. As always, feedback is appreciated, constructive criticism is desired and I hope you all have enjoyed. Let me know if you want to see more!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mike's scream was enough to bring Foxy out of his paralyzed state. He shook his head, than his eyes went back to blackened state. And again, not for the last time, his blood-curdling screech shook the halls of the pizzeria. Bonnie and Freddy had just snapped back to reality. They didn't have time to do anything but watch their hot-headed friend pounce the foreign animatronic. Even if they could react, they wouldn't know what they could possibly do. Bonnie grabbed Freddy's hand and waited for the walls to be painted with new blood…

…But instead, the pair of them were blinded with what seemed to be a bolt of lightning.

Foxy, who was the victim of this shock, screeched again. However, the pain was evident in this screech instead of the typical anger that riddled it. He fell back, only to be dragged a few feet by the finally awake Bonnie and Freddy.

The three of them looked around; nothing was damaged, and no bolt of lightning came down through the roof. Bonnie and Freddy were momentarily confused, Foxy was too dazed too feel much, but the laughing 'soundtrack' told them all that they need to know.

Bonnie scanned Foxy for any serious injuries while Freddy gazed at this pink and blue animatronic. Did… did he somehow _shock_ Foxy?

"F-Freddy…" Bonnie said. Freddy whipped his head is his the direction in his boyfriend's direction to see him shaking. The singer's eyes widened; was Foxy…?

"He's okay!" Bonnie said quickly; he knew exactly what Freddy was thinking. "But Freddy… I'm scared. What the Hell is going on?" The rabbit-man asked. Freddy looked back to the strange animatronic and again to his lover. For the first time, he didn't know what was going on here. Freddy Fazbear always had control of his own pizzeria and everything in it and for something to be out of his control like this with nothing he could do about it was a terrifying concept.

Before his could confess his ignorance to Bonnie and Foxy, the latter of which was just regaining his senses, Mike let loose another heart-breaking scream from the "Parts and Services" room. Naturally enough, Foxy sprang back into action and attempted to pounce the cheery intruder once again; paying no mind to the consequences that he had dealt with last time. This time, luckily enough, Freddy managed to catch him. "Foxy!" he snapped. "Do you want to get shocked again?! There is nothing you can do!"

"They'rekillinghim- _THEY'REKILLINGHIM!" _ Foxy screeched, struggling against Freddy's grip. His words were barely intelligible, and no one besides the animatronic with the balloon was sure as to whom 'they' were, but Foxy could very well be right. Still, the only way into that room was through that door and Freddy was not going to risk losing two people he cared for tonight. So, with no other option, he knocked Foxy unconscious with one swift blow to the head.

Bonnie visibly flinched when Freddy hit Foxy, but he knew it had to be done; the pirate simply would not give up any other way. He started to collect himself and think of what they could be doing when another scream rang out from another part of the pizzeria. Unlike Mike, however, this scream was more feminine and definitely came from someone younger than the pizzeria's favorite security guard.

Bonnie and Freddy looked to each other, both thinking the same thing. Bonnie happened to vocalize it first. "Freddy…" he said. "_Where's Chica_?!"

**I know the wait for this chapter has been far too long, and I'm sorry. D: High school drains my creative soul, but as I mentioned, it must remain a priority! As always, feedback is appreciated, constructive criticism is desired, and I hoped you all enjoy!**


End file.
